


幸运的德国车

by Vilya7



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: 分离几周后，Will和Ethan得到了私人时间。（他们在车里做爱。）
Relationships: William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 5





	幸运的德国车

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [German Cars are Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875382) by [michals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michals/pseuds/michals). 



在车里做爱一点都不吸引人；Will一直认为只有青少年和有外遇的人才会为此兴奋，但是现在他不得不在这个名单里加上“三周没见又没耐心去找合适的床的国际间谍”。

至少这是一辆大小合宜的车——难看的德国风格，完全没法挑选——所以Ethan只需微微弓着背对准Will的老二坐下去，一只手紧抓着褪色的棕色座垫，头顶的灯光像当铺一样昏暗。

Will在“专业”评栏上给Ethan加了一分，他头靠在车门的塑料扶手上，这个角度恰到好处，可以欣赏Ethan咬紧牙关，颤着闭上眼睑，慢慢吞纳下他。这无疑是Will最爱的画面之一。车顶阻止了Ethan慵懒而满足地仰起头，他在上面时经常这样做，但他依然不自觉地张着嘴，Will知道他和自己一样兴奋难耐。

“你想念这部分更甚于想念我，是吗? ”Will说，声音粗哑得让他自己都惊讶。再说一次，整整三周。

Ethan的嘴唇因为前戏变得红润，微笑蔓延到了唇角，他眉毛轻轻一扬，好像在说“是啊，有点”。然后他渐渐闭上眼睛，开始摆动身体。

如果有人碰巧路过，他们不可能假装是在做别的事情。这个社区人不多，而且现在是凌晨3点，还在下雪，但在Will看来，不可能任务小队的“不可能”在这种情况下近似讽刺。

他们在柏林城边，城市在这里放缓脚步，变成低矮的公寓，住满了工薪家庭。这原本是一次监视行动，他们长于本职工作，一直保持着专业状态，尽管Will非常想要，怎么说呢，做这件事。但一个小时过去了，Benji的声音从他们的耳机里传来说着什么，噢，糟糕，他们的目标突然买了去维也纳的机票，他们彻底错过他了。两人立刻取出耳机，关闭通讯，很快就挪去了后座。

他们全身都裹得严严实实——即使把前面的暖气开到最大还是冷得要命——而露出的身体部位足以享受这件事了。Ethan的裤子把他的双腿牢牢地卡在Will腰部，Will能感觉到他大腿肌肉的每一次抽搐。他一只膝盖抵着座椅靠背，左脚狼狈地踩在底板上，但他骑着Will的姿势和他做其它事一样优雅。他紧含着Will的老二，只消一眼，Will就情欲昂扬。(他曾经听Benji 说过“胜任力性癖（Competence kink）”，不过他不记得上下文了，他也真的不想记住。)

Ethan在床上不爱出声，但Will记住了他所有小动作。他眉毛蹙起，像是在集中精力，手指紧拽着任何够得到的东西，一旦找到了合适的节奏，他的呼吸就会变得急促。Will可没那么安静。

他没能忍住一声呻吟，如果不是那该死的三个星期，他可能不会叫得那么响，Ethan停了下来。

“小心点。”Ethan假意训斥。

这次Will发出的呻吟轻了许多，但听起来很沮丧。“反正都是你的错。”他把手伸进Ethan的运动衫(它让Will想起了他们第一次在莫斯科见面时Ethan穿的那件，那是他最喜欢的运动衫)，蓄意用指尖卷起下摆，Ethan的身体在轻颤。“下次你的天才计划再让我们在欧洲敌对地区卧底近一个月我就把你记下来。”

这次不再腼腆，而是个真正的微笑，“我也不喜欢。”

Will双手按住Ethan裸露的臀部往下压，脚抵着对面车门，用力向上顶，他想让Ethan失去平衡，想让事情脱离轨道，想看Ethan双眼紧闭，想听到哽咽轻快的喘息。

他不断撞进Ethan身体，与此同时，Ethan仔细地在他的老二上操弄自己。Will看着Ethan的脸——他经常如此——因为他所有的注意力都集中于此，周遭世界、所有的荒谬念头、所有的胡言乱语在这里都没有一席之地。Will注视着他，胸膛里充盈着餍足感，几乎可与和Ethan做爱的感觉相媲美。

他们遵循“小心点”的原则，好像他们之前做得不够明显似的，没准还可以再给汽车打上聚光灯，可他们头脑已经不甚清晰了，且随着时间流逝越来越忘情。Ethan一只手按在Will胸口，不再去抬起身体，而是在Will身上碾磨，Will猛地把头撞在了车门上。

Ethan停了下来，呼吸急促，“你还好吧? ”

不好，尽管他能集中注意力，可之后他肯定会听到嗡鸣，不过那也可能是收音机的静电。他把Ethan的臀肉抓得更紧了，“很好，操，继续。”

Ethan没有在意，因为确实如此，而Will感觉他的神经好像已经充满了电流，如果不能吻到Ethan，他一秒都支撑不下去。

Will握住Ethan后颈，那里的皮肤因为汗水变得光滑，Will把他身体拽低，他们的唇齿撞到一处。Ethan同样激烈地回吻了他，他们都极度渴求着彼此。所有的节奏和协调很快就荡然无存，Ethan身体高低起伏，犹如波浪在拍打他的臀部，Will保持着他仅剩的一点平衡，竭力挺腰向上顶撞。

汽车疯狂地摇晃了起来，加热器和他们沉重的呼吸把车窗变得一片模糊。他们谁都没有注意。

Will知道Ethan什么时候接近高潮，因为只有那时他才会发出声响。他在Will嘴里呻吟，每一次呼气都带着一丝尖锐的呜咽，Will伸手去抚弄他的老二。(他跟Ethan说过一次，用了“呜咽”这个词，Ethan看起来无比震惊。尽管如此，他还是控制不住自己，感谢上帝。)

Ethan把他们的衬衫拼命向上推卷，好让他们肌肤相贴，同时不断地推动身体在Will阴茎上一骑到底。高潮来时，他全身像电线一样绷拉着，双眼紧闭。Will环住他的腰，狠狠地操了进去，甬道紧紧地钳着他的老二。没冲刺几下他就高声咒骂着射出来了。

Will把头靠在门上——这次是轻轻地——喘了一口气。“该死。”他喃喃道。Ethan在他颈边疲倦地笑着。

Will抬起他的头去吻他，温柔又满怀感激。三周对普通人来说已经足够长了，而在他们的世界里，三周可以发生很多事情。Ethan回吻了他，好像他都了然于心，无须言语。

“你的头怎么样? ”Ethan贴在他唇边问，声音洋洋得意。Will笑出声。

“我不会死的。”他懒懒地用手梳着Ethan的头发，过了好一阵子，气氛安谧而放松。

然后一个声音好像突然从稀薄的空气中传来，Will顿时不知所措，直到他发现声音来自收音机。是Benji的声音，操蛋的，当然是Benji了。

“话说尼科尔斯的飞机在4:32着陆。维也纳的消息说他可能会与当地的经销商见面。哼，我想他肯定是不喜欢这里的前景。如果我们现在出发，我订了一个航班，5:54就可以到达。我给你们俩打了20多次电话，但我想你们还没死，也许需要点时间，呃……叙叙旧。但是对不起，快点行动起来，现在要抓坏人了。机票发给你们了，你们的手机马上就会收到。所以，没错，拜托告诉我你们还没有死——但是请不要告诉我你们在做什么。拜拜。”

“他黑了……无线电信号? ”Ethan问，但他看起来一点也不惊讶。

Will用手揉了揉脸，“再等五分钟，Benji。”

Ethan带着微笑，转头看他，“他听不见你。”

Will低笑，“我知道。”

Ethan再一次亲吻他，就在他坐起来之前，吻得甜蜜又真诚。Will 永远不会承认他有多喜欢看到 Ethan事后艰难地整理自己。这幅景象满足了他的占有欲。Ethan笨拙地提起了裤子，Will努力跟上他的进度。

底板上有一堆快餐纸巾——该死的，Will得重新挑一辆车——他用纸巾擦干净腹部（只有在Ethan计划周详时才能确保高潮不会弄脏他们的衣服)。Ethan收紧了皮带，Will在想Ethan要怎么迈步才能装作精液没有顺着他的大腿流下来，操，这个念头的确让他感到十足的占有欲。

打开车门，冬天像一堵砖墙向他们撞来，两人爬回前排座位。Will把手放在方向盘上，冲Ethan抬起眉毛。Ethan微微一笑，靠在副驾上。Ethan让出了驾驶座，几乎值得颁发一个纪念牌匾了。Will擦掉挡风玻璃上的冷凝物，车驶离了路边，周围没有人注意到他们。

“第一次在车上。”Will说，用余光看着Ethan。

Ethan思考了一会儿才点了点头，“你说得对。现在是什么情况？一辆汽车，两架飞机，两列火车——”

“一艘游艇。” Will补充道。老实说，他们花了这么长时间才找到一辆车真是荒谬。不管怎样，他不打算再离开Ethan那么久了，所以他们有足够的时间在更多的地方办事。Ethan拿出手机，查看收件箱里的机票。Will笑得自得，“想在名单上再添一架飞机吗? ”

-END-


End file.
